Repair Tool
The Repair Tool '''is a gadget featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. It is a modernized version of the Wrench seen in other installments and is typically used to repair damaged vehicles. Battlefield 2142 The '''Repair Tool is a gadget featured in Battlefield 2142, taking the form of a blowtorch. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Repair Tool is the standard secondary gadget issued to the Support class. Unlike other installments, it does not overheat and can be used continuously. In addition to repairing vehicles, it can also be used to damage enemy vehicles, as well as objects and infantry. Aiming the tool at a vehicle, even from a distance, will show its Armor strength in the reticle. This can be useful in scouting enemy armor assets or determining the status of friendly vehicles, as well as showing progress while repairing. While playing as a Support soldier, friendly vehicles in need of repair will be marked by a yellow wrench symbol, in first person as well as on the minimap. It is possible to use the Repair Tool while in any seat of a vehicle that allows you to use your kit weapons, such as the fourth seat of a Vodnik, to repair the vehicle on the move. The tool can also repair Artillery pieces and emplacements such as the KORD HMG and TOW missile. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Repair Tool takes the same form as the Repair Tool from the original Battlefield: Bad Company. Its primary role is to repair vehicles when damaged by enemy fire, but it can also be used to wound or kill enemy soldiers and damage enemy vehicles if needed. Statistically, the repair tool is very similar to normal weapons as it uses a repair-per-shot basis. The repair tool repairs at a rate of 950 "shots" per minute, gaining 0.025 heat per "shot". Each shot repairs 6.5 health to an armoured vehicle, and the Repair Tool can fire continuously for 6 seconds before overheating. Once overheated, the repair tool has a 2-second cooldown, during which the Repair tool cannot be used. Repairing friendly vehicles award the player 20 experience points every few seconds, while repairing friendly squad vehicles award the player 30 experience points every few seconds. An engineer in open/jump seats of vehicles such as the UH-60 Black Hawk and the HMMWV can also repair the vehicle without exiting it, but helicopters must be stationary before they can be repaired. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free the Repair Tool is a gadget available for the Engineer kit. It works similarly to its counterpart in the Bad Company series and also uses the same model. It is the main way to repair vehicles (the other being Field Repair Vehicle) and its repair speed can be increased spending points in the Vehicle Repair Tool training option. Battlefield 3 The Repair Tool is a gadget available in Battlefield 3 for the Engineer kit. It takes the form of a blowtorch. Battlefield 4 The Repair Tool appears in Battlefield 4 in the form of a blowtorch. Trivia *The tool can also be used to create firing points in concrete barriers, and with enough time and friendly cover, can even be used to breach through the wall itself. (Disabled in Battlefield: Bad Company 2) *In a contest for fan-made achievements/trophies in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'', the winning entry entailed getting a headshot with the Repair Tool. The achievement/trophy is called "The Dentist". *When players attempt to acquire the "Dentist" achievement/trophy, they will have to drill for about two seconds upon the unaware enemy's head. This is easy to achieve on UAV operators, as they will be unable to react or move out of range. *Using the repair tool on another player will result in the same "graunching" noise as when it is used on vehicles and scenery. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the repair tool can be continuously drilled without overheating. Although in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the effect is disabled. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 there is a glitch which may cause you to damage your own vehicle. If you use it to damage an enemy's vehicle, then steal the vehicle from them, when you first exit the vehicle the tool will still cause damage. This can be overcome by entering the vehicle and exiting a second time, at which point the tool will once again repair. Videos [[Video:REPAIR TOOL|thumb|left|300px|Repair Tool gameplay footage in Battlefield: Bad Company 2.]] Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4